


The Tragedy Of Emmanuelle, A Play (Podfic)

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Crack, Humor, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: In which Inspector Javert stumbles upon some of his younger colleagues rehearsing a little play for M. le préfet's birthday, and demonstrates a previously unsuspected talent for musical theatre. So to speak.





	The Tragedy Of Emmanuelle, A Play (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Tragedy of Emmanuelle, A Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/938288) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



The narrator would like to sincerely apologise for subjecting you to her singing. It could not be avoided.

Soundcloud:  
https://soundcloud.com/user-906760263/the-tragedy-of-emmanuelle-a-play

Tumblr:  
https://its-not-a-pen.tumblr.com/


End file.
